san valentin
by BigBonua
Summary: (Es un regalo para un amigo, perdón si quedo mal ;;) Es su primer san valentin juntos y Flippy no lo quiere arruinar


_**Holita, aun no actualizare "Eyes" de hecho ya tengo 4 capítulos escritos que los subiré cuando los revise bien porque encuentro que tienen muchos errores a nivel de narrativa, como por ejemplo que la historia que quiero llevar a cabo involucra a Rosy y a Scourge pero por cómo van las cosas no encuentro la forma de introducirlos sin que se vea muy forzado, btw. Ustedes entienden son cosas que voy tratando de arreglar mientras escribo más, pero dejando de lado eso de lado les dejo este One-Shot que es un fic pedido por un amiguito especial que conocí en la comunidad de Amino, Jason esto es para ti uwu ¡Feliz san Valentín!**_

.

.

.

.

Flippy Sonrió.

Tenia sus mejillas, sus manos, su ropa y la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto de chocolate por un pastel que les había costado mucho preparar, tanto que incluso cortando el sobre donde venia el producto con ese viejo cuchillo de la fuerza militar lo había llevado a hacerse un gran tajo en una de sus manos lo cual complico su misión final de hacer esa tarta de chocolate en forma de corazón, con sus 2 manos en su cintura observo de forma orgullosa la tarta que estaba acomodada dentro de esa caja que estaba tiernamente decorada por algunas flores de color rosa – Flaky va a estar muy contenta por esto – Suspiro con sus ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, ya llevaban saliendo casi 3 semanas y ese seria el primer san Valentín que podría pasar con una pareja, no quería arruinar nada.

Tomo el paquete con cuidado y lo dejo con mucho cariño sobre la mesa que estaba en la sala de su casa, se dispuso a limpiar la cocina de una forma rápida y magistral. Por los años que ya conocía a su amiga y ahora novia sabia que ella querría ir a un lugar donde no se llamara definitivamente la atención de ninguna forma, así que habían acordado que la cita de ese día seria donde todo comenzó al menos para ella y los demás, en el propio hogar del puercoespín, donde ella le tuvo pánico por primera vez en su vida y donde vio como el fue victima de su ataque a la vista de todos sus amigos.

Procedió a quitarse esa camisa y su gorra que tanto le caracterizaba y se dispuso a ir a su baño abriendo una de sus llaves del agua templada y así llenar una tina donde él se hundió en el agua hasta la mitad de su rostro, bebiendo un poco de esta y expulsándola con su boca en un chorro, jugo un poco con el agua – Mm… – Se acomodo en esa tina obviamente tomando su tiempo porque había mirado la hora, tenia que estar a las 6 de la tarde frente a la casa de Flaky con su traje elegante, un ramo de flores y ese pastel que le había costado tanto preparar ¿Cuánto era que había soñado con ese día durante esos meses? Flaky era la única mujer en todo Happy Tree Town que había podido conectar de una forma que solo ellos podían entender, luego de explicarle que el en realidad no era el quien realizaba esos asesinatos si no que era otro sujeto con quien el compartía solo el cuerpo, que en realidad eran muy diferentes incluso ese sujeto tenia hasta nombre, cerro sus ojos alarmándose de verlo en el otro lado de la bañera con esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro pero al mismo tiempo con una expresión de preocupación, vio como esos filosos dientes desaparecían para dar paso a una mueca seria sin la intención de hacerle algún daño.

Con que vamos a la casa de Flaky – Escucho como Fliqpy le había hablado con un notable recelo en su voz.

Eh…Si, voy a ir a la casa de Flaky a celebrar el san Valentín – Dijo con un poco de repudio por la alucinación frente a él.

\- No te pongas en ese plan Flippy, que estoy preocupado de que puedas hacerle a Flaky

\- ¿Hacerle a Flaky? Pero si ella es mi novia

\- Y la mía también

Se quedo en silencio unos momentos sintiendo los celos apoderarse un poco de su mente viendo como la alucinación del mismo frente a el seguía sosteniendo ese rostro serio y sereno

\- Como que tu novia.

\- Mira, aunque no lo quieras admitir básicamente somos la misma persona si ella es tu novia también es la mía y no quiero que vayas a su casa solo para hacerle quizás que tipo de cosas y te vayas sin si quiera darle las buenas noches.

Suspiro, entendía muy bien lo que decía Fliqpy aunque le sorprendía que fuera el quien le dijera esas palabras pero no tanto al mismo tiempo, ambos venían del mismo regimiento y ambos compartían el mismo tipo de código y los 2 sabían que Flaky enteraba todo lo que decía su código, un animal indefenso sin capacidad de defenderse que siempre serian un blanco fácil jamás tendrían que morir bajo su mano o si quiera faltarles el respeto, fue una de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado de ella.

Esa actitud miedosa de ella casi infantil por temerle a todo se le hacía extremamente tierno, saliendo con ella una vez que le había perdido el miedo y había depositado su confianza en él le habían ayudado a sostener un poco esa personalidad asesina que tenia por otro lado, sus gritos y su amabilidad le habían capturado de tal forma que el solo pensar en ella le hacían sentir mariposas en su estómago, Flaky le hacía sentir que lo necesitaba para todo y eso le encantaba, le encantaba protegerla de todo, le gustaba sentirse como un guardaespaldas de ella en una misión porque le hacia recordar sus antiguos años en la milicia cuando aun estaba calificado para las misiones de espionaje y asesinatos pero ahora era diferente.

Tranquilo, no seré esa clase de macho con Flaky, ella es especial y no aguantaría el hacerle daño no después de todo lo que me costo salir con ella o mejor dicho todo lo que me costo que ella aceptara el salir conmigo – El oso de normal procedencia le dijo eso a su otra personalidad para que confiara en el y no se le ocurriera salir esa noche – Solo te pido que esta vez por favor, me dejes hacer las cosas…solo, ya sabes se que me haz ayudado mucho con Flaky porque bueno, muchas veces enloquezco y sales tu…¿Podría ser que esta vez no lo hagas? jeje

Ese comentario al oso de pesada mirada definitivamente no le encanto, miro con notable desprecio al oso quien le sonreía nervioso al mismo tiempo que le miraba con un aire de súplica. Suspiro – Esta bien, te concederé eso por ahora si es que el día de mañana yo puedo pasar el día con ella sin que salgas tu a la luz

Flippy miro a Fliqpy incrédulo, sabia que ambos amaban de forma enloquecida a esa rara puercoespín miedosa pero que llegaran a un trato así era definitivamente otro nivel, le importaban mil demonios que sus amigos salieran afectados si él podía estar a solas con Flaky el día de hoy, lo haría, aceptaría ese maquiavélico plan que tenia en su mente Fliqpy

Está bien – Dijo sin chistar fingiendo una mano en forma de palma de 4 frente a el símbolo de confianza de la unidad en la que ambos pertenecían y Fliqpy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de frente a él, se salió del agua y fue directo a su cuarto, miro en su armario la vieja vestimenta militar que tenia para eventos especiales que consistía en su traje de sargento de 6 astas, le gustaba el color blanco de ese traje, se preparó echándose perfume encima de su verde pelaje, se coloco la camisa con la corbata con mucho cuidado, el pantalón con delicadeza de que el dobles perfecto no se viera afectado y la chamarra con sus medallas por encima de esta relucían con orgullo como es que sirvió esos años en W.A.R con el miedo latente de ser asesinado cada vez que volteaba pero por eso siempre fue un buen osito y obedeció todo lo que sus mayores le decían y fue por eso que avanzo de rango tan rápido y en esa guerra que sobrevivió con tácticas que prefería definitivamente no recordar, se vio delante de ese gran espejo – Me veo bien – Sonrió con orgullo de su apariencia, definitivamente encontraba que se veía muy guapo para esa noche, se coloco el elemento final de su vestimenta, su ya ahora no conocida boina si no un sombrero que contenía su grado en un medio de esta.

Tomo unas flores que guardaba con mucho cariño y ese pastel con una de sus manos con definitivamente mucha facilidad, llevo todo eso hasta su vehículo motorizado de acción y lo coloco en el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta de su hangar para poder salir de ese lugar, salió sin mucha prisa y con mucho cuidado de que el pastel y las flores se vieran afectados, fue entonces que escucho una torpe voz de su vecino azulado de gran cornamenta – Hola vecino – Fue que escucho de la alegre voz colocándose a un lado de su camino alzando una de sus manos para saludarlo, hizo lo mismo de vuelta para saludar a Lumpy y partio camino a ese ya conocido lugar para el que era la casa de Flaky.

Se detuvo unas cuantas veces esperando que sus amigos pudieran cruzar de sus citas, no le interesaba quienes con quien salían ya que mayormente ellos cambiaban de pareja cada mes o 3 meses, esperaba que eso no le pasara a el – Ahhh Flaky – Suspiro nuevamente con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, fue cuando vio a Mole frente a el que lo hizo frenar en seco, su mueca de bobo enamorado cambio a uno de disgusto con un pequeño tic en su ojo por haber sido sacado de su ensoñadora relación con la chica de rojo, espero que Mole pasara golpeando la bocina una y otra vez obteniendo una señal obscena del dedo del medio por parte del ciego que mas encima la hizo hacia la otra parte y no en dirección a él, rodo sus ojos bufando viendo como Mole ya había cruzado de forma normal retomando el camino a la casa de su novia, estaba cerca y ya podía divisarla.

Flaky por su parte estaba dentro de su hogar preparando todo con el rostro totalmente en pánico, ya estaba arreglada con un vestido de color negro que había decidido ocupar ese día ya que por fin estaba mas grande y su cuerpo se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para mostrar curvas las cuales no eran envidiables pero ella ya había aprendido a amarse como era, acomodo nuevamente ese labial rojo medio transparente en sus labios y acomodo nuevamente aquel vestido semi-escotado tuviera todo en su lugar, a veces dudaba de vestirse de esa forma ya que sentía que se podía ver mal, vio las cosas sobre la mesa con esas pequeñas velas y miro sus tacones de apenas 3 mm que le hacían ver un poco mas alta. Suspiro – Quizás a Flippy no le guste como me veo – Siempre había dudado de la relación que tenia con el oso, mas que nada porque sabia lo violento que podía llegar a ser este y aun mas cuando perdía el control, unas cuantas veces lo había perdido con ella al lado y se había sabido controlar bien volviendo a su ser original en unos cuantos segundos y era cuando veía al oso quebrarse y pedirle perdón casi de rodillas pidiendo que no le dejara y eran justamente ese tipo de suplicas lo que le decía algo dentro de su ser que no lo hiciera, aunque estuvo apunto de romper con el varias veces.

Sintió un claxon fuera de su casa, uno que ya conocía bien y corrió a la entrada mirando atreves de la cortina de la ventana de la sala de su casa aquella grande silueta bajando de aquel vehículo que se había aparcado junto al pequeño de ella, rio por lo bajo viendo la ironía del asunto, Flippy no solo era mas grande que ella en porte si no también en todo lo demás, el vehículo, la casa, la cama…Se sonrojo evidentemente ante eso último, removió su cabeza hacia ambos lados quitando todo pensamiento pecaminoso de su mente

_Toc, Toc, Toc._

Camino nerviosa a la puerta abriendo está ocultándose por detrás solo dejando ver su rostro - ¡Hola Flaky! – Vio como el oso le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro y ella se quedo pasmada viendo la apariencia de este mismo, no le molestaba en absoluto que Flippy llevara su traje a todas partes pero encontraba que era muy extraño que llevara ese traje de sargento justamente ese día en su cita y en san Valentín pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, Flippy se veía bastante guapo, sus fuertes brazos eran totalmente captados por ese traje al igual que su torso, sus piernas no dejaban mucho en que pensar pero no quería pensar en eso, así que solo se corrió abriendo con totalidad esa puerta para dejar pasar al oso quien una vez ya adentro no pudo evitar tomarla de su cintura y darle un beso en sus labios sin cerrar la puerta antes

¡Ah, Flippy la puerta! – Escucho con una sonrisa como es que Flaky nerviosamente intentaba cerrar esta, le concedió el deseo y la dejo ir viendo como esta desesperadamente había cerrado la puerta, aprovecho de mirarla con atención, el vestido negro que traía si que se le veía bien y jamás la había visto maquillada a tal grado hasta ese momento debía admitir que le encantaba y que Flaky en realidad si era un animal muy bello – Ten – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa extendiendo aquellas flores siendo recibidas por ella y camino a la cocina para dejar aquel pastel sobre uno de los muebles.

Miro con atención a la sala como es que Flaky tenia todo preparado y el sonrió con ternura, Flaky podía ser la chica mas linda todo ese maldito y endemoniado pueblo, miro como ella con nerviosismo coloco las flores en un florero y le miro con una sonrisa agradecida, si algo había aprendido de ella en todo ese tiempo que le conocía es que la chica no era de muchas palabras y que le costaba mucho expresarse referente a esas cosas, ambos se entendían evidentemente con sus enfermedades mentales el con su trastorno bipolar/doble personalidad y ella con su diagnosticada ansiedad.

Siéntate Flaky, yo puedo servir la comida – Flaky obedeció sin chistar o decir algo, solo asintió a la idea de Flippy y el fue a la cocina sirviendo la comida en ambos platos y sirviéndola a los 2, Se sentó junto a ella dando una dándole una sonrisa picara y con un tanto de seducción – Espero no le colocaras afrodisiacos – Le gustaba molestar a la fémina frente a él, vio como Flaky se le colocaba el rostro aun mas rojo de lo que ya lo tenia de forma natural y solo dio el ademan de querer decir algo solamente ocultando su mirar hacia abajo – Eh Flaky que estaba jugando yo…

Si lo hice Flippy – Escucho estupefacto aquella confesión.

\- Eh

\- Si le puse afrodisiaco a la comida

\- Flaky que

\- Lo que escuchaste

Vio sorprendido con ese tenedor en sus labios aquella deliciosa carne y trago asustado, coloco el cubierto a un lado sintiendo como su miembro se levantaba cada vez mas en respuesta al afrodisiaco.

Era broma… - Confeso con una risita la puercoespín, se sintió dolido había sido presa fácil debido a que ella jamás le mentía, tomo un trago de aquel jugoso vino y le miro con una sonrisa peligrosa pero al mismo tiempo amable – Con que me mentiste

No fue mi intención, Flippy no te molestes por favor – El rio de forma cómica como es que ella se había puesto a la defensiva rápidamente – Tranquila Flaky que no estoy molesto, no me enojo tranquila – Ella suspiro evidentemente aliviada.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, Flippy le contaba alegremente como es que había sido su sesión de terapia por el doctor Lumpy a su novia quien asentía alegremente felicitando al oso de tenia que seguir yendo a esa terapia que le hacía tan bien.

No puedo más, estoy lleno, Flaky esto estuvo delicioso – Flippy se alejo de la mesa dejando el plato vacío delante del, realmente se sentía muy afortunado de que su novia cocinara de forma tan magistral

No me agradezcas, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti – Fue lo que salió de los labios de Flaky riendo por lo bajo viendo la acción del oso frente a ella.

El oso se levanto caminando en su dirección depositando un suave pero profundo beso en los labios de la fémina quien le correspondió de forma alegre.

Ya llevaban saliendo casi 3 semanas y solo eso basto para volverlos mas unidos, definitivamente Flippy consideraba que Flaky era la mejor hembra que podría tener en todo ese pueblo

_**Sorry si es muy cortito, es que le iba a meter algo de lemon pero como es para un amigo me arrepentí y le di otro final, Feliz san Valentín chicos 3 **_


End file.
